Talk:Aoi Class
We'll use this Discussion Page as the class thread, okay~? ^w0 Hoshigaki Sayuri 05:00, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Blue is going frantic again, forcing Sapphire into a neko-maid outfit. Platinum is managing the Pokemon Garden, and Crystal is attending to her duties at the Research Building. Sayuri sits on an azure suede armchair by the window, contently reading her book. She momentarily lowers the book and looks across the room. Glalie was sleeping peacefully on the couch, snuggling Sayuri's Happiny in his arms. Sayuri smiled at the sight and returned to her book. CalculusNova 05:33, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Nova enters into the Aoi classroom as he normally does on a daily basis and re-witnesses his class leader, Blue, continuing with her mischievous way. "Blue-sensei, I know it is none of my business, and that I ask this of you on nearly a daily basis, but for what reason are you forcing Sapphire-sensei into another... peculiar attire?" he speaks in an almost disinterested manner as he reaches towards the pile of paperwork he left in the classroom earlier in the day. : Well, the pleasant side to all of this is that there is no word limit forcing us to write less than a thousand words within a thirty second wait between each submission. The downside, however, is that there is no progressive spellcheck, and Wikia doesn't work with FireFox's auto spellcheck features. Oh, well. Also, we should use the "indent" button above when we wish to speak OoC. It'd make things simpler, I believe. : GlalieFace 07:03, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Glalie began to mumbled in his sleep. He stirred and sat up stretching. He waved to Nova who seemed to be busy with his paperwork. He gave the Happiney in his lap a little tickle to wake her up before reaching down into his bag and pulling out a note book. He opened it to the most recent page and began to comtemplate a new moveset for one of his Pokemon. "Super Fang can take the Pokemon down to half of it remaining Hit Points," he murmured. "If I could bring a bulky Pokemon like Swampert down far enough than a STAB move should be enough to finish it off," he began jotting down a few ideas. After deciding several viable moves he closed the book and replaced it to his bag. He pulled a blanket that was folded up on the coach over him and lay back down, Sayuri's Happiney leaning against his chest. Hoshigaki Sayuri 15:50, August 6, 2010 (UTC) "Hey, Hope-chan~", Sayuri called for her Happiny, and the little pink ball immediately jumped off Glal and leapt into her owner's arms. Sayuri gave the Pokemon a slight smile and headed for the window. She opened the fine white frames, filling the room with fresh summer air. The wind whipped in her face, and the warm sunlight that was peeping through the tree leaves lit up her face. "Ah~", Sayuri breathed, then placing her palms on the marble windowsill. "...Why must we all be studying on a beautiful day..." Heads turned to the director's daughter. Hearing this from a corner-melting, over-achieving bookworm got the Aoi Class members in quite a shock. Blue was the one to speak up first (Apparently, she was finished with Sapphire...)."Well, well, well~!", she beamed and clapped her hands together. "Am I temporarily deaf, or am I really hearing Sayu-chan talk about going outside rather than bury herself in a book?" Sayuri choked. She turned to Blue with her face flushing red. "A-ah---I...I---ah---I....!!" The class head simply chuckled with content. "There's no need to stutter, dear Sayu-chan~ Even us Ao's can dream about playing under the sun." "B-but...I---ah...Blue-sensei...I didn't mean that---" Blue held out her hand, her usual way of saying 'Shut up' ."Say no more, Sayu-chan. I'll arrange some stuff for you~!" And with that, Blue went skipping out of the room. "W-wah-WAIT!!" Sayuri dashed to the doors, flailing her arms in the arm in panic. "BLUE-SENSEEEEEI!!!" : I agree with the indent thingy, Nova. Good, good. 0w^ *thumbs up* Anyways, I'm also happy with the limitless shtuff and all, but it would've been very convenient if they stuck with the Auto-correct System. : Should we get more people to join the site? The Akai and Kiiroi Classes are currently empty~ =3= : Also, I'm gonna start naming the members of each class. The members of the Akai Class, Midori Class, Aoi Class, and Kiiroi Class will be called Aka's, Midori's, Ao's, and Kiiro's respectively. : GlalieFace 10:40, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Glal was awoken by the ruccus Blue had made and looked around, he noted Sayu-chan on the floor by the door. "You okay?" he yawned, trying to show sympathy. "Yeah," she mumbled. "But Blue-sensei's arranging outdoor activities." Glal noted that. "Hmm..." he mumbled and considered falling asleep again, but he looked out the window and sure a flock of Chatots in the tree chattering and singing. "Nice day," he said. He pulled out a PokeBall and opened it, his Shiny Glalie appeared next to him. "Hi Akaime," Glal smiled patting the Face Pokemon. He turned back to Sayuri. "I'm sure the outdoor stuff will be fine, as long as it's not too strenuous. She might just decide to do some yoga for instance." : I too agree with the idents ^_^ (No foxes...) And yeah we should get some more members to join, although I have another OC (Glal's little sister) who is in the Akai Class if thats alright??? : Hoshigaki Sayuri 18:30, August 8, 2010 (UTC) "Yoga....?", Sayuri mumbled and swooned. "...that sounds nice..." "We would love to engage in the activities, too, Sayuri.", Nova said from behind her, taking a momentary break from his paperwork. Platinum had also mused the same words at the same time as Nova. She was softly smiling at Sayuri and Glal. Everyone in the room stared at their fellow Ao's, and Sapphire gasped then sighed in awe. Suddenly, a voice boomed at them. "Hey, hey! Count me in, too!" "Alright.", Glal nodded his head proudly. "So we're all going to partake in Blue-sensei's plans then." "I believe so." "Yep!" "Ah-hum..." "Of course.", their words of agreement mixed in the air. GlalieFace 07:40, August 17, 2010 (UTC) And thus the Ao's found themselve on a grass patch near the building, stretching their bodies. Glal was exeperianced and so Blue-sensei had requested he lead the class. "Remember, go at your own pace," he had said at the start. "Yoga isn't about competing with anyone else. It's only about the good it does your own body, you won't enjoy it if you spend the whole time comparing yourself to the person next to you." Glal and his Medicham, Yoda, took the class through the various poses. Blue herself even joined in for a while. After about half and hour, most of the class was relaxed and so Blue sensei allowed them to have some time outside just lazing around. Glal lent against a tree trunk and closed his eyes. Yoda sat next to him meditating. The sun shone and everyone seemed happy. : Well that's the best i could come up with for now. I think we should try to keep this wiki alive, otherwise we'll have people saying the 'E.P.' word...